Bitter Duty
by Midnight Green
Summary: They could run but they couldn’t hide, not from fate, especially when one of them was wanted dead, but they tried, only to fail. Yet their love continued on. [DarkRiku]


**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Summary: **They could run but they couldn't hide, not from fate, especially when one of them was wanted dead, but they tried, only to fail. Yet their love continued on.

* * *

'Fanfiction' – Speech

'_Fanfiction' _- Thoughts

**Bitter Duty**

'_On the 14th day of the 14th month of planning…he betrayed his family and tried to turn against his duty…'_

Rocks were thrown at a window, a girl with short auburn hair and wide chocolate eyes came out, upon seeing the violet haired with intense amethyst eyed man at her door she rolled her eyes.

'Dark, what are you doing here at this hour?'

The man below the balcony laughed and he easily jumped onto the balcony, although most could only dream of completing such fete.

'If m'lady would allow me to talk'

Had they not been on good terms, Dark would've surely been in the dungeons right now.

'Well, you better be quiet, if my father found out, you know he'd be furious.'

Dark's facial features became grim, Riku noticed immediately.

'Dark, what's wrong?'

'You have to come, now, he passed her, went to the back of her closet, pulled out a simple brown hood that went to her knees and threw it at her, in fact, he pulled out a shirt and pants she used when she was alone and going horse riding (She couldn't stand riding freely in a dress)

'Hurry up and get changed!'

Riku looked scandalized

'In front of you?'

Dark shot her an irritated look

'Just hurry up!'

Never seeing him like this, she obliged, as soon as she was done, and grabbed her wrist with one hand and covered her face with the hood, then wrapped his arm around her waist before jumping down, if not for the fact that they may have been caught, Riku would've screamed murder, instead she waited until they were on the palace grounds.

'Dark, you are going to explain right now what is going on.'

The violet haired man quickly pulled the girl outside of the castle and turned his head to her.

'They want you dead.'

The girl rolled her eyes

'Just about everyone's wanted me dead since I was born'

He shook his head urgently as he motioned for her to follow him.

'They're planning a revolution, Riku!'

The girl's eyes widened and she instantly resisted his grip on her.

'No! You should've told me! Risa is still in the castle!'

He covered her mouth and pulled her against a wall as a few people passed them, armed with weapons. He released her when they were gone.

'Dark! What is wrong with you! Risa won't survive, she doesn't even know how to hold a sword!'

The princess ran back only to be pulled back by the village heartthrob.

'Riku, they're already rampaging the castle, the villagers you just saw were patrolling to make sure that no royal escaped!'

Riku's eyes welled with tears. She wouldn't be seeing her twin in this lifetime, she was quickly snapped out of trance as Dark pulled her along.

'Why are you doing this?'

She asked. Dark turned around and looked at her.

'The same reason you didn't let anyone know that I tried to assassinate you, I love you, Riku'

The girl cried as she buried her face in his chest, Dark couldn't see her face as her hood covered it, but he pulled her, quickly.

'We have to get to Hikari territory, they won't follow us there, once we're theere, will meet up with your cousin, Mio.'

Riku nodded

'Kay'

They walked out on the road, causally, Riku gripped her arm around his. Villagers greeted Dark happily. This would be expected, since Dark was the village playboy, the grandson and son of the revolution leaders _and _the spy sent inside the castle. They kept going, most villagers ignored Riku, thinking she was some girl Dark met and wanted her to keep to himself. They kept going until a woman with short light brown hair stopped them.

'Dark-chan, we've finished capturing and killing the royals in the castle.

Riku tensed

_'Risa…'_

But Dark acted casually

'Kay, mum, I'm going to the woods'

The woman nodded.

'Just watch out, apparently no one's seen _Princess _Riku'

The woman practically spat out the title.

Dark nodded

'Just curious, are any of the royals going to be used as slaves?'

_'He's trying to save Risa…Dark…'_

The woman shook her head

'As amusing as it might be to watch them be our slaves we can't risk them or their children trying to rebel so they're all going to be killed at midnight, the symbol of a new day and a new reign'

_'Risa…I'm sorry'_

'Just keep your eye out for the runaway, she couldn't have gone far'

Dark nodded

'Will do, mum'

'Emiko!'

A villager cried, the woman turned

'I've got to go, I'll see you later, Dark-chan'

The two heard Emiko conversing with some of the villagers

'Well, find her, she couldn't have gone far!'

Dark urgently pulled Riku

'Just a little further'

Dark didn't dare use Riku's name but they both knew he was referring to her.

* * *

_Now would you prefer me give you a happy ending?_

_One where they reached Hikari territory without anyone noticing? How Riku and Dark managed to slip away from the brutal revolution, and travel on to where Riku's cousin , Mio, was reigning, a peaceful, country. Riku eventually got over Risa's death and the loss of her family and kingdom, Dark and Riku got married and had a daughter, they named their daughter Risa and they lived happily ever after?_

_If that's what you wanted you should stop here and don't go any further, because this tale was made from the original story so someone would be able to pocket a lot of money and children would go to bed thinking of this. This tale is like Ice and Snow, or should I say Ice and Dark? It was rewritten, the true tale was much more brutal and upsetting, It was reformed, If you wish to know the truth of what happened then continue down, and learn the truth of Bitter Duty_

* * *

After a few meters, the two were unfortunate, after Emiko had issued her order, people scattered to look for Riku, as if fate would have it, Someone knocked into Riku, the force pushed her hood back, giving clear view of short auburn hair and a delicate face that belonged to the last surviving or uncaptured royal.

Everything was silent until Dark's mother, Emiko, broke it.

'Dark?'

Dark looked at everyone, and to their astonishment, then grabbed Riku's hand as they ran, everyone quickly recovered from shock and chased the pair.

'Catch them, but leave Dark unharmed, if possible'

Emiko screamed at them, as soon as everyone chased after them, she fell into her husband's arm when they arrived. Kosuke and her father comforted her, she knew they'd want Dark dead with the royals, but he was her son, there had to be another way.

Dark grabbed Riku's hand as they ran, they couldn't go into Hikari territory now, it would take too long, they'd have to go to Mio's territory straight away.

They stopped and knew they were surrounded all the villagers had weapon pointed at them, Dark covered Riku, he saw his mother walk up with his father, grandfather and brother and gritted his teeth.

'Daiki, we should kill them, even Dark, he is a traitor'

Several others agreed, but Dark was only concerned about Riku.

'Get the girl first'

Emiko said quietly, they all moved in to take Riku but Dark was in front of her, glaring, but they managed to grab Riku, and separate her from Dark.

'Dark!'

Riku screamed as she reached out for Dark, trying to get away from people, she fought of a few people, against her father's wishes she ad taken lessons in swords and martial arts, she kicked a few but they quickly restrained her, Dark was held back by many people and wasn't able to do anything but call her name as he struggled

'Riku!'

Riku was taken away and Emiko walked up to her struggling son

'Why?'

She asked, Dark didn't look at her

'Because I love her'

Emiko closed her eyes, trying to think, but the villagers weren't happy

'Emiko, if he wasn't your son, you wouldn't be like this and-'

'That's enough'

Emiko said and looked at her son

'You are lucky that you helped out in spying in the castle for weaknesses.'

_'Which I regret'_

Dark thought angrily, this would've never happened if he hadn't

'And even luckier yet that you are my son'

Emiko closed her eyes

'Step forward, Daisuke'

Dark's redheaded brother stepped forward

'Merge with Dark'

There were whispers among the villagers but they decided it was fair, if Dark hadn't found weaknesses in the castle they wouldn't have been able to finish the revolution.

Daisuke stepped towards Dark and whispered to Dark

'I'm so sorry'

Dark closed his eyes as tears leaked from his eyes , which had never happened since he was born.

'_No, I'm sorry,my brother, now you must be my vessel,_

_and carry this burden for all eternity_

_I've failed my duty to my family,_

_I've failed my duty to the village,_

_And most of all…_

_I failed my duty to protect Riku…_

_I'm so sorry, to everyone'_

The last thing Dark ever thought of was how bitter the word duty was.

When the merge was complete, everyone was silent.

'Dark will appear on his tamer's 14th birthday from now on, for he betrayed us on the 14th day of the 14th month of planning we did for the revolution.'

Emiko said as she turned around

'Be prepared, no one in the royal family will be spared, we'll kill them in half an hour.'

And that night, Riku and her family were all sentenced to death

* * *

On that exact night, the Hikari finished creating two other artworks, The Black Wings and The Angel Of Eternity, Dark was extracted from his brother, Daisuke and sealed in The Black Wings with Krad, but the Revolutionists went back to retrieve him, unlocking Krad at the same time and The Angel Of Eternity? No one knew what happened, it just disappeared after the Cultural Revolution.

* * *

Your probably wondering, how do I know this? It doesn't matter who I am, It's been centuries since this happened, just about everyone's forgotten about this, even Dark and Krad don't remember what really happened, so who am I? The one who knows this, when the two who were there at the beginning of time don't know, to tell you would take Eternity before you finally understood, so I won' tell you, only when the destiny's thread has weaved the threads together, once again, may I tell you, but even Eternity couldn't tell you when the threads will be weaved again, So remember that it is Bitter Duty and Ice and Dark that tell the truth, all other stories aren't true, just rewritten, because true love never has happy endings…

* * *

**A/N:**

1. How's you like it? Review to tell me what you think

2. I'm thinking of doing both a sequel and prequel to this oneshot, so tell me which one you think I should start of with

3. I'm really sorry about the bit in the end that was a bit too romanticy, but oh well

Ja ne,

Annie


End file.
